


Miss

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, Missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint misses his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss

Natasha just came to the gym. It was still early morning and the gym is empty. At least it is supposed to be.

She could here some one punching a bag. 

She saw that it was Clint.

"You are here early." she said.

"Yup, have plenty of time now." said Clint.

"But you look a little sad." said Natasha.

Clint stopped punching the bag.

"I miss Daisy." he said.

"Oh, Clint. We miss her too." said Natasha.

She thought about her niece who was in England for 6 months.

"She grew up too fast." said Clint.

Natasha nodded in agreement. "Well, lets spar and then I'll treat you to breakfast." she said.

"OK." said Clint happy for the distraction.


End file.
